


Can't Get Away With Nothin'

by danceswithhamsters01



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Teen-aged mage annoys her mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: A small scene inspired by a prompt. Marisol, the adopted mage daughter of Sevarra and Zevran, has stolen something so she can be "cool" in the eyes of the other students at her school. Her mom gets wind of the nonsense.





	Can't Get Away With Nothin'

_Dialogue prompt: "Did you think that I wouldn't find out?"_

 

“I-I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

 

She gives me a look. THE look. Mamá looks mildly creepy when she does it. Witch eyes, the townsfolk… and most mundane people… would call them. Fair point, I guess, seeing as she actually IS a witch. Most people with gold or silver eyes tend to have magic. Not that people of other eye colors don’t have magic. Mine are green and I’m a mage, too.

 

“Did you think that I wouldn’t find out?” she asks me.

 

“Find WHAT out? I just said I had no idea!”

 

She crosses her arms in front of her chest, still giving me that look. Braska.

 

“The spell book, young lady. You know it is not a toy. Nor is it a trophy to show off to your friends at school. Hand it over.”

 

NO! Who ratted me out? I need it to win a bet! Then I won’t just be the headmistress’ kid, but actually someone in my own right! She’s got hundreds of books in her library, both here at home and at the academy! Surely she can spare just one?! She’s always on my case about “Magic is to serve man!” and all that stuff. Surely letting me borrow her spell book falls under that?

 

“Mamá, I think you’re being a little unreasonable…”

 

“Marisol Estrella Arainai, I am giving you to the count of ten. My grimoire. Now,” she glares and holds a hand out.

 

“But I told you…!”

 

“One.”

 

“You’re being really unfair, you know? You’re not hard on Alonzo like this!”

 

“Two. Alonzo is not a mage and does not steal dangerous things.”

 

“What makes you think I have your stupid book?”

 

“Three.”

 

The last time mamá made it to ten, I had to clean the alchemy lab for a month. It’s ALWAYS a mess in there and it takes HOURS!

 

“Four.”

 

I sigh and pull the black bound book from my satchel and hand it over. No fair.

 

“Don’t do it again,” she says before going to her lair… er, office. Cousin Kieran is laughing his arse off at me from the couch. I glare at him before going to my room.


End file.
